second chance for love
by Terra Q Trepe
Summary: two years after the game, seifer has a second chance at the garden and a second chance at love. Quifer
1. the question

Fan fiction / Final Fantasy 8  
  
Chapter One  
  
The day was cold and a storm was coming in. the people of Balamb Town ran to their house before the bad weather. Over by the dock one man remain where he was looking at the sky. His skin was pale even for him. He had just returned back to Balamb Town after being away for a year. He had left after being involved in the biggest battle ever. He had lost and with losing he had lost everything. He had lost his friends, because after the battle he and his two only friends had gone on a journey, but after a few mouths ago he and his friends had a car crash and they had died. As he looked to the sky the rain began to fall on his pale face, a raindrop fall upon him scar with was made before the great battle. He had given a scar to his rival Squall in a training battle and Squall had returned it. The rain became harder. The man began to couch. He stood tall and walked back to the hotel where he was staying. As he entered his room he saw that he was not alone. There sitting in a chair was a brown hair, brown eyed man about the same age as him. As he walked in the man stood up. The man was slightly smaller then him. The tall blonde male just looked in wonder. He narrowed his blue eyes onto the man and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The man smiled and said, "I'm here to see you, Seifer. How have you been?" Seifer just looked at the new arrival, not answering the question. The brown haired man walked to the window and watched the rain fall slowly to the ground.  
  
Seifer got tried of waiting for the man to say something he decide to answer. "I've been fine Squall, now tell me why are you really here?" He know Squall was not here to be friendly to his rival. Seifer gave his famous smirk.  
  
Squall turned to face his old rival. He had to admit Seifer knew him to well. Squall folded his arms and smiled. Squall sat back down. "I am here to ask you back to the Garden." Seifer looked to Squall with a confused gazed. Squall remained silent waiting for a replay. When there was none Squall got up and walked to the door, but before he left turn and said, "I'll give you a day to think about it, but I will not be the one who comes to hear your answer. And I will not be asking again. good bye Seifer!" he left leaving Seifer still in a state of shock.  
  
Seifer just looked at the door. He sat down and started to think. *Why dose he want me back there? I don't get it, did Cid tell him to let be back in, and if so why?* All these questions and more came flowing in to his head. He decide to put them to the back of his head, but he couldn't.* What would I do if I go there? Try and pass SeeD again! And will I be able to? I failed the last time, and I have told my-self over and over again that it was Squall's and the Instructor's fault. But wait it was my fault not theirs. I was always trying to better than him so the Instructor would like me more. Maybe I went the wrong way about it, if only I had told her how I felt about her. I am so stupid! I hate my-self. Maybe I can still change all of this maybe there is a chance I could still tell her. But what if she has someone else? NO! She's not like that.* Seifer got up and started to pack his bag. When he was finished he when to bed and waited for a new day  
  
* * *  
  
Morning broke free with a blood red line in the sky. The pools of water from the day before were slowly draining away. In side the hotel room with Seifer had been living in for the past couple of days, he was looking out of his window and waiting for someone from the Garden to come and see him. He had gotten up really early and had a shower. His short blond hair was still a bit wet at the back, and small drops of water were dripping down the back of his neck. Seifer was becoming a little impatient with waiting for who ever it is coming to see him. He looked to the ground and saw a car slowly coming into park area right out side the hotel. The door to the car opened and of what Seifer could tell that it was a blond woman but nothing else. He could tell the girl had come from the Garden by the uniform that she wore, a grey top with red and gold and a grey skirt which when down to her knees. Seifer turned away from the window and sat down in a chair and waited. *I hope I am doing the right thing.* Was all he was thinking.  
  
He had only waited a couple of minutes until there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and looked upon the blond woman. His jar dropped a bit. He could not believe it; the one reason why he was going back to the Garden was standing at his door. Quistis Trepe! The only person who made him feels like gold. Seifer regained him-self and said "So you're the one who that lazy little puberty boy decide to send, and I thought I would have been the little massager girl." He smirk.  
  
Quistis didn't look too happy at all. She looked into his deep deadly gazed. His blue sapphire shone bright in the dimness of the hotel room. Seifer was be coming very uncomfortable with her looking at him like that. He stepped back and asked "Is something on my face or something?" Quistis's eyes widened and she look down at the floor and blushed. Seifer laughed aloud. "I always though I was you fav student but not in that way Instructor."  
  
She looked up with an annoyed look on her face. She stood up straight and said "As order from the Commander of Balamb Garden I Quistis Trepe have come here to come and if needed take you Seifer Almasy to the Garden." She said this in a strict tone of voice.  
  
Seifer looked into her eyes and saw the blue flames of courage that she is know for. He started to laugh right there. Quistis was taken back by his behaviour. "What is so funny Almasy?"  
  
"Nothing but your face." He started to laugh harder. After a while he had to sit down, Quistis was not impressed and Seifer could tell. After he stopped laughing "Well why don't you try saying you little speech in a language that the most dumbest person in the world would understand."  
  
"Fine is you think that your that stupid." Seifer frowned and Quistis smiled. "I am here to get your answer of the question which Squall asked you yesterday." She walked over to Seifer and stood a few feet way. "So what is your answer?"  
  
Seifer stood up and walked over to her and smiled. "Right before I answer that question I want you to answer mine." Quistis stepped back a few steps and looked at him. She nodded for him to go now. He walked forward and asked, "Are you still fascinated by that little loser Squall, or have you finally found out that he does not see you in that light!"  
  
Quistis took a step back and turned around so she was not facing him. Seifer started to laugh. Quistis became angry with Seifer and back kicked him in the stomach. Seifer fell back in to a chair and held his now hurting stomach. Quistis turned back round with the look that got her the reputation as the ice queen. She walked slowly over to her past student and placed her hands on the arms of the chair so she was leaning over him. She smiled and said "For your information I gave up on Squall why before he past him exam. I could not just change the way I acted around him or people would have noticed," she got up "and besides he's more a little brother to he than anything." Quistis walked back other to the door wanting to get away as soon as possible. Seifer got up and just stared at Quistis as she walked away. She stopped, turned and looked at him. "Now that I have answered your question, you can answer Squall's. What will it be?"  
  
Seifer smiled and picked up his bag, as he walked up to the door he said, "You know with your new but kicking skills this should be a lot of fun." He smiled and so did Quistis.  
  
Quistis walked out the door saying, "Yeah and if you don't behave yourself I will have to get Zell to teach me wheel kick."  
  
"You mean chicken-wuss tough you how to do that?"  
  
"Yes. And his name is Zell, and once we get back to the Garden it would be nice if you try and call him that also." She walked away with out another saying another word. Seifer followed a few steps behind her. 


	2. bad welcome

Chapter Two  
  
Quistis and Seifer did not speak throughout the whole trip back to the Garden. Seifer just looked out of her car window at the surrounding area. As they closed in on the Garden Quistis decided to start a conversation. "So.. Seifer why did you decide to came back to the Garden?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Seifer with out taking his eye off the surrounding area.  
  
"I just wanted to know that's all, and anyway didn't you know that answering a question with a question is rude!"  
  
Seifer started to laugh at Quistis's answer. He turned to look at her. He could see why he had fallen for her. *I wonder should I tell her why, or should I wait?* After a little thinking he decide to wait. The rest of the journey back to the Garden was silent.  
  
Once the Garden came into view Quistis tried to talk to Seifer again. "Now I hope you remember all the rules."  
  
Seifer smirked and turned his head to see Quistis, and said, "No not really. I decide not to listen to the headmaster back then. So you might as well tell me and hope I listen this time."  
  
It was Quistis's turn to smile. "I'm not going to be telling you the rules, that's the headmasters job."  
  
"So Cid just might as well not bother with it."  
  
Quistis started laughing, "Cid is retied. Squall the new headmaster, are you still planning on not listening?"  
  
Seifer turned to look ahead and to think about what he's going to do. *So the old man retied, wow! Wait that means that Squall will be on my back all the time, that's bad! Shit what am I going to do now? Guess I will have to behave.well until I'm in class of course then Quistis will be on my back. I'll let her be anywhere on me I'll tell you that.* Seifer was interrupted in his thoughts with the car stopping. Quistis got out the car. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Seifer slammed the door after he got out; he got his bag from the boot and followed Quistis to the dorms.  
  
* * *  
  
In side the Garden high in the top floor, a young woman waits for her partner. She sits on the blue couch out side his office. She has been waiting for so long, her brown eyes slowly start to fall. After a while she fall asleep.  
  
In the same room a door opens and two pairs of feet could be heard walking. The feet stopped right in front of the sleeping girl. "Well it looks like someone got bored waiting for leader boy. What do you think?" "I think you should leave her alone, she's been working really hard in the library." "Well I didn't know did I? Come on let wake her up please!" "No now stand over there and wait for Squall."  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer stood over in the corner as he was told. Quistis sat by the sleeping girl brushing her long brown hair out of the sleeping forms face. After a while the office doors opened and Squall and another man walked out. Squall looked over to the corner and then over to Quistis and smiled. "How long has she been there?"  
  
Quistis looked up, "Sorry I don't know, she was here when we arrived." Quistis looked over to the other man, he had long black hair and dark eyes. "Hello Laguna, what bring you to the Garden?"  
  
"Just a little business and to see Squall."  
  
After that was said the sleep girl slowly awoke. She rubbed her eyes and looked about the first person she saw was Seifer. "AAAHHHHHH!" She fell off the couch. "What he doing here?"  
  
Squall helped her up, "He here because Cid told me to ask him back. So that why he's here. How long have you been here Rinoa?"  
  
"I don't know. Anyway I was just wondering when we were going out!"  
  
"Well I'm going to be here for a little while longer and then will go. What down in the dorms okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you later." Rinoa turned and walked out the room.  
  
Squall looked to Laguna, "Are we finished for today dad?"  
  
"Yes we are, and I need to call Ellone and ask her how everything is going."  
  
"Okay, Quistis could you please take Laguna to his room, I'll take care of Seifer."  
  
Quistis stood up, "Yes sir. This way Laguna." Quistis and Laguna walked out of the room leaving Seifer and Squall in a staring contest.  
  
Squall turned and walked back into the office and Seifer followed.  
  
* * *  
  
In side the office Squall sat behind the desk and Seifer just stood. There was silence for a while, while Squall sorted out Seifer teacher. "You know you can sit down."  
  
Seifer just stood there looking at him, "I think I'll stand."  
  
"Whatever." Seifer started laughing. "What?"  
  
Seifer took a seat, "Oh nothing. It just seems that thing don't really change, do that?"  
  
Squall looked up, "Something do change, like I'm the one you have to be careful of now. So thing do change!" Squall got up and walked over to the big computer, he pushed a few buttons and then a picture of Seifer came on the screen. "Now let see." Squall look at the screen for a little while. "Right. Form Tutor Quistis Trepe. Fight teacher Mark Lang. English teacher Caron Shall. Maths teacher Cid Kramer. Tec information Elli Clay."  
  
Seifer was slowly remembering his old teachers. "Why are you looking at that, don't say I have the same loser as last time."  
  
Squall turned around, "The only teacher you will be have that is the same as last time is Quistis." He turned back round and started typing again. "Right lets see. Fight teacher. well the only one left is Zell."  
  
Seifer just brushed out with laughter, "You can't expect Zell to teach me, do you?"  
  
"Who would you want more me or Zell?"  
  
Seifer thought about this. *Okay if I have Squall I would have no fun, but Zell always good for a laugh.* "Good point."  
  
"Now English..! The only teacher we have it not SeeD."  
  
"So who you giving me."  
  
"She's going to kill me when I tell her. Oh well. English Rinoa Heartilly. Maths will have to be Quistis again and Tec information will Irvine Kinneas. Okay well that's it, and you start tomorrow." Squall turned off the computer and walked over to the door. "You can go now!" Seifer got up and walked pasted Squall. "Wait one more thing Seifer." Seifer turned to face him. Squall held out his hand. "Gunblade." Was all he said.  
  
"WHAT! Why?"  
  
"As much as Cid would like me to trust you I just can't. You'll get it back in class and test." Seifer decide not to argue and gave him the gunblade. Squall lock the door and placed the gunblade in the training area safe ready for the next day. And then want to meet Rinoa. 


	3. school days

*Seifer's thoughts*  
  
A/N: been doing this for some time now and getting stuck on bits. Just want to say I don't own ff8 or anything eles.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The morning had come to the Garden and Seifer first day of class began in one hour. It was bad enough that people looked and called him names already but while in the cafeteria no one would go near him. As he sat on his own in the corner, he saw Rinoa slap Irvine and Squall just turned round in time to see it. Seifer just laughed. After a while Squall was looking and then he kept his eyes on Seifer. *What wrong with him? Oh shit I'm going late for class, not good on the first day.* Seifer got up and walked out to the second floor. As Seifer entered the classroom everyone looked up and some of the girls screamed. Seifer just looked around and saw no one sitting at his old desk right at the back, so he sat there. Just as he sat down Quistis walked in with a blonde hair blue eyed man right behind her, holding his gunblade. *What is that wuss doing with my gunblade?* Quistis sat down and the man stood up in front of the desk. "Good Morning Class. If you please turn on your computers and we will start." Everyone did as they were told apart from Seifer. "Is there a problem Seifer?"  
  
Seifer looked up, "Why would you say that Instructor?"  
  
Quistis stoop up, "Well for one thing you computer is not on, will out it on I can't mark you in."  
  
"So?" Seifer sat back, "You know I'm here."  
  
"That's not the point. Never mind. Now Class as you know you should have English first." *Great Rinoa so easy to piss off.* "But she is talking with Headmaster Squall at the moment so you first class will be fight, that's why Zell here." *Talking don't you mean arguing that's more like it.*  
  
Zell walked forwarded, "As soon as Instructor Trepe says so I want every one out side in the Balamb fields with weapons in hand. Any question?"  
  
"Yes sir, why have you got that? You don't use a weapon!"  
  
Zell looked to his hand and remembered. "Oh sorry no this isn't mine." Zell walked up to the back. "Squall says you have to give it back to me after class."  
  
Seifer just looked at Zell. Seifer grab his gunblade off of him and looked it over. "Well if you're the one looking after this I might just keep it with me." Zell stepped back. "What? I don't want Hyperion being scratched to fuck, just because someone like you has had his little hands on it."  
  
"Sorry but you don't have a choose in the matter." Everyone turned to look at the new figure that had just entered the classroom. Everyone stood and saluted, because there stood Squall. Seifer never took his eyes off the gunblade. Squall slowly walked up to Seifer. "You will behave in the lesson and you will give the gunblade back after the lesson to Zell. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Seifer stood up and towered over both Squall and Zell. "I will not have someone who doesn't know how to use a gunblade looking after mine." Seifer sat back down.  
  
Squall was becoming very angry with Seifer, but he wouldn't let it show; on the other hand Zell's anger was showing. "Geez. what is wrong with you man? It not like I'm going to throw it off a cliff."  
  
"Well I don't care, I am not having you look after it. And."  
  
"ENOUGH! Squall, Zell can I talk to you two out side please." Quistis walked out side, followed by Squall and Zell. "We're not going to get him to agree to anything to do with his gunblade. There is no way he is going to let Zell look after his gunblade Squall."  
  
Squall nodded his head. "Do you have ideas Quistis?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, you see.."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the classroom people were talking about the scene that hade just taken place. "Why dose he have to be here anyway?" "Haven't you heard Cid last request before he left was that Squall gave him one more chance here." "Oh I see now." "Sit down class!" Quistis said as she walked back in.  
  
Squall walked other to Seifer. "This is the last option we'll give you." Seifer slowly looked up waiting for Squall to speak again. "You have two choose! 1) Give the gunblade to Zell at the end of the class, or 2) Quistis will meet you after you fight class and you give it to her. So what's your choice?"  
  
Seifer started to laugh, "Well I guess I only have one choice. Where should I meet you then Instructor?"  
  
Quistis stood up. "Okay Class out side, and start getting ready." As that was said everyone walked out the class leaving Quistis, Squall and Seifer the only ones in side. Squall and Seifer walked down to the front of the class. "Right after fight class you have.."  
  
"He has English."  
  
"Right I will be in the class at the start to pick up the gunblade. Is that understood Seifer?"  
  
Seifer turned and started to walk out, "Yes Instructor Trepe, don't worry I'll be a good boy, anything for you."  
  
After Seifer left Quistis sat back down. "Yah right he'll be good!" Quistis laughed. "Tell me Quistis what was he like on the way here?"  
  
Quistis looked up and smiled, "Well to be honest he was alright. A bit quite but that's about it." Squall smiled and walk out. Quistis got up and walked out, but as she was about to turn off the light she notice some thing on Seifer's desk. She walked over and looked under the desk to see something was written there. Quistis looked closer, and read it out loud. "Seifer Almasy loves Quistis Trepe forever.WHAT THE HELL!" Quistis fell back on to the floor. She sat there for a little while to try and figure out what was going on.   
  
Quistis had no idea how long she was sitting there for. "Umm? Quistis what are you doing down there?"  
  
Quistis looked up to see Rinoa standing there books in hand. "Oh I.I was just cleaning the room and I fell over." Rinoa just smiled and held out her hand to help Quistis up. Quistis took the help, "Hay what are you doing here Rinoa?"  
  
"Well in about five minutes my English class will be starting. Hay aren't you meant to pick Seifer's gunblade up right?"  
  
"Yes. I might as well stay and wait here for him."  
  
"No need to Instructor, here you go." Seifer had walked in holding up the Hyperion. Quistis took the gunblade and Seifer winked at her. Quistis went red in the cheeks. "What's wrong Instructor, you gone red?" Quistis didn't say anything she just walked out of the room as quick as possible. "Bye Instructor Trepe." Seifer sat down and just smirked. *I do believe I do not need to tell her anymore. Christ I wrote that there last time I was here. It took here that long just to find it? Oh well, at lest she knows, right?* 


	4. morning trial

*Seifer's thoughts*  
  
[Squall's thoughts]  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It's been three mouths at the Garden and slowly Seifer has been expected back into the social circle. Rinoa and Quistis were the first to talk to him friendly whys. After awhile Squall gave Seifer the use of using his gunblade with out an Instructor near by.  
  
The Garden was quite this morning and Quistis was taking advantage of the early morning silence. She was a bit worried as Seifer's examination was today. I wonder if Seifer passes this time. I hope so. I can't stand it. Ever since I found that writing on Seifer's table I just can't stop thinking about him. God this is worse that when I had a thing for Squall, at lest I could stop thinking about him when the time called for it. Oh well! Might as well get something to eat after all it a big day for me. Quistis slowly made her way to the Cafeteria on the way she passed the Training Centre. She could hear the sound of metal colliding. Quistis walked into the Training Centre and found Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy in an all out gunblade battle. As Quistis looked on she slowly realised that Seifer was cut and bleeding in several places. Quistis started to walk over to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer and Squall stand apart, gunblades at the ready. Seifer stands with difficulty as he has three cuts on his legs. Squall put his gunblade at ease. He looks to Seifer and asks, "Why don't we just stop before I kill you? And besides you got your exam today."  
  
Seifer smirked. "No way!" Squall didn't move. "Our deal still stands."  
  
Squall sigh "Seifer I don't care about you little love interest in Quis."  
  
"IT'S NOT A LITTLE LOVE INTEREST!" Seifer charged Squall. Squall barley blocked the attack. "A first it was but.but!" Seifer fell to the ground under the stress of his injuries.  
  
Squall never took his eyes off Seifer as he fell. "I know. It's just that." a noise was heard near the entrance of the Training Centre. And there stood Quistis shocked. ".Quistis.! How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough!" Seifer slowly stood up as Quistis walked forward. *Oh Shit here we go. WHAT! Why am I worried? I know she read the table.* Quistis stopped a few feet away from them and lent up against a tree. "Oh please keep talking, don't stop on my account. I can wait to talk to Seifer. Please keep going."  
  
Squall looked to Seifer and then back to Quistis, "No it's okay we're finished!"  
  
"Well then if you don't mind Squall."  
  
Squall looked to Seifer. "Get those wounds sorted out before the exam." Squall turned and walked out. [Poor guy! He's going to get an ear full. Thinking of which so am I if I don't go get Rinoa soon.]  
  
Seifer never took his eyes off of Quistis. "So how long then?" asked Quistis.  
  
Seifer looked down to the floor. "For about five years now, maybe a bit longer, I don't know!"  
  
"So about the time I became an instructor!" Seifer looked up at Quistis and nodded. "! Don't believe this." Quistis looked down. "Your.your just another Trepie!" she said in a low whisper, but Seifer heard her.  
  
He lunged and trapped her against the tree. Quistis was both shocked and scared. "I AM NOT A GOD DAMN TREPIE!"  
  
"Well what do you expect me to think?" Seifer turned around. "Trepies purposely fall their exam so they can stay with me!"  
  
"I am not one of them! Do you really think I would fail my exam on purpose?" Seifer turned back round and looked her in the eye. "You know that for years I have wanted to be come a SeeD, and I have tired not to let anyone get in my why." Seifer took a step closer to her. "So would you really think that you of all people would have change my mind on becoming a SeeD? I didn't even want anyone to know."  
  
"So why does Squall know?"  
  
Seifer turned round and walked away, he sat down on a tree log. Quistis slowly joined him but sat a little bit away from him. "Squall and I were training and we had a bit of an argument about our class project that you put us together for."  
  
Quistis looked other to a few students who had come in to try and get a little training before the exam. "I remember. That was the best mark you two ever got in one of my lessons."  
  
"Yeah well. Anyway while we were arguing I slipped up and said I had had a crush on you!"  
  
"What about that deal I heard you two talk about?"  
  
Seifer looked to his gunblade and started to wipe of the monster blood that he had on there. "Well to make sure that Squall never told you we made a deal, that if I bet him in a battle he wouldn't tell and ."  
  
"If he won he would tell me." Quistis looked down to the floor. "You two will never grow up properly, will you?" I guess it is sweet that he didn't want me to know coz I would have called him a Trepie.! Damn I have, guess I should say sorry! "Seifer I ."  
  
"Don't bother with the sorry Instructor." Stood up and looked away, "I don't really care if you think I'm an Trepie or not. The only time I have ever felt this strongly about some one was Edea, but that was only like a motherly love; you I.I don't know, it stronger some how!" Quistis got up and just stood there as Seifer walked out saying. "I'll show you Instructor, I'll prove to you that I'm not a Trepie." And with that he was gone. Quistis sigh and walked out. She had a smiled placed on her face, at lest she is able to give Seifer the enthusiasm he needs to pass his exam. 


	5. good or bad news

Chapter Five  
  
People come and people go. That has what has been like for Quistis all her life, nothing more and nothing less. Quistis love and lost more then once. There was her parents how died when she was four, Matron and the other kids and she was sent away to another family in Dollet. She came to the Garden to get to fight not love and what happens.Squall, Squall comes along and lightens her dale life and she lost him to a beautiful dark haired sorceress. And now, now there is Seifer. After years of him being away he comes back and As Quistis laid on her bed she thinks back to what Seifer was like before he left.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Good morning class, right lets being to days lesson.Seifer you're late!" "So what!" "So you're staying behind this is the forth time this week and I am getting fed-up with it. There are other people here other then you now take your seat and I will speck to you after the class." "Fine what ever you say Instructor, I don't care! What are you looking at puberty boy?" "Seifer put him down now!" "I'll get you later." "Put him down." "Yes Instructor." "Thank you.! Seifer where are you going? Come back here." "I don't fucking need this, where the hell is Fujin and Rajin?" "For Hyne shake! Squall are you okay? If he dose anything you come and tell me okay?" "Whatever."  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
She sat up. And looked out of her window. Quistis got up and walked to her door, she stepped out her door. "Hello Quistis."  
  
Quistis jumped about three feet in the air at the sound of the famine voice. Quistis turned to see Rinoa and a small short brown haired girl. "Oh hello Rinoa, Selphie. What are you two doing down here?"  
  
Selphie jumped over to Quistis and cuddled her. "Ooo Quisty I'm soo happy for you! You don't have to teach that horrible Seifer anymore!"  
  
"What.what do you mean I don't have to teach him anymore! Have the student come back already?"  
  
Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other and then back at Quistis. "No not yet!" Rinoa stepped forward, "Don't you know? Cid said one more chance! That means if he pass you don't teach him and if he doesn't pass well he's out of here anyway. Not that I don't want him to leave or anything but I can talk to Seifer and he is not horrible Selphie."  
  
"Well he have our own opinions on him, what do you think Quistis?"  
  
"Seifer alright when you know his reasons. Unless you know them then you'll never understand Seifer." Quistis looked to her watch, she has 15 minutes until the students came back. "I'm really sorry girls but I have to talk to Squall before the students come back." Quistis walked off.  
  
Rinoa watched as Quistis walked away. "Something's wrong I can tell. She seemed displeased about the news about Seifer!"  
  
"Don't worry she a big girl she can look after herself. Come on lets tell Zell."  
  
* * *  
  
Squall was sitting in his office doing some paperwork and a recent SeeD mission. He looked at the clock on the wall, ten minutes until the students arrive. [I hope Seifer passes this time, if he doesn't I won't have anyone to train with, and Quistis will never understand why he loves her so much. What am I saying god! I am becoming so much like my father!] There was a knock at the door. "Come in." the door opened and Quistis walked in. Squall looked up and gave a small smile. "Quistis what can I do for you?"  
  
Quistis walked over to the desk and sat down. "I just wanted to ask you what would happen to Seifer if he doesn't pass."   
  
Squall put his pen down and looked to Quistis. "Well if he doesn't pass he goes right back to the hotel in Balamb. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know." Quistis got up and started to walk out.  
  
Squall called out to her, "He really does love you Quistis! And nothing will change that."  
  
Quistis stopped at the door. "But what I want to know is why?"  
  
Squall stood up and walked up to her, "I really don't know Quistis. But I think you should give it a bit of thought."  
  
A girl walked in as he was saying this. "Sir the students are back."  
  
"Thank you Xu." Xu handed him some paper and stood there waiting for some more orders.  
  
Squall looked at the paper and said "You might as well stick around this is going to get interesting!" Quistis looked at squall a bit dumfounded but still walked other to the chairs in the corner of the room. Squall turned to Xu, "Bring up the passed students." Xu nodded and walked out and Squall walked back to his table and awaited the students. 


	6. red and blue flowers

Chapter Six  
  
It was quite in the headmaster office while the students where in side, nothing could be heard from the out side. There out side the office stood four Instructors. All waiting to see if one certain student passed. Rinoa was sitting on the coach; Selphie was looking out the window, Zell was punching the air and Irvine was setting on Xu's desk with his hat down in front of his eyes. Nobody was talking, nobody wanted to talk but they knew if there didn't talk soon they would get bored. Rinoa looked up from her spot on the floor and asked, "Do you think that he passed? I mean Seifer is capable enough to pass."  
  
Selphie turned and walked over to Irvine and pushed his feet off the desk taking a few bit of paper with them, Selphie then sat on his lap. "I just hope he doesn't."  
  
Zell picked up the papers and placed them on the desk. "I hope he does, after all he is one of us, is an orphan like the rest of us.right?"  
  
"Zell right!" Irvine spook up finally. "Seifer's one of us. He an orphan to. We can't really act upon him differently can we?"  
  
Selphie jumped up. "HAVE you all forgotten what he did? He tried to take over the world with Ultimacia! God am I the only one how remembered!"  
  
Rinoa got up and walked to Selphie saying, "No we have not forgot. It's just that's in the past and we must forgive past mistakes and get on with our live, look to the future!" Rinoa stopped in front of Selphie and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Just give him another chance, come on what do you say?"  
  
Selphie didn't have time to answer as the doors flew open and six students come out with very big smiles on their faces screaming and shouting. "I can't believe it we passed!" "I know. And who would have thought that he passed as well!" "I'm going to call my mom, she going to be so proud of me!" all the students left.  
  
All the Instructors looked back to the door. There stood Seifer Almasy looking at a bit of paper. Behind him was Squall and Quistis talking looking at him. Quistis bowed and walked out closing the door behind her. She looked to the other Instructors and them back to Seifer and smiled, "Congratulation Seifer on passing the exam." All four of the Instructors mouths dropped right to the floor. Quistis and Seifer laughed.  
  
Quistis turned to leave, but before she left Seifer lend down and whispered, "I told you I'm not a Trepie."  
  
Quistis turned around and said in a low voice, "Yes you did. Look I need to ask you something. Come to my room later, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me Instructor." Seifer walked followed to leave the room. "Looks like you guys still got me what ever happens." Seifer laughed and walked out.  
  
After Seifer was out of sight Quistis looked to her friends and laughed at their faces, Squall walked out of his office and locked the door. He turned to see Quistis laughing and his other friends in shock. "I see they know about Seifer then!"  
  
Quistis tried to stop her laughing, "Looks like it." Quistis walked out of the room leaving Squall to deal with their friends.  
  
* * *  
  
In side Quistis's room there are photos all over a wall of herself, another girl and a blonde teenage boy. In the photos Quistis is 13. The other girl is the same height and age as Quistis she has long black hair that goes to the bottom of her back and brownish-red eyes and very pale skin. The blonde teenager was Seifer, also 13, before he meet Fujin and Rajin. They looked happy in all the pictures. Quistis walked over to the wall and looked to pictures. In the middle of the wall was a picture of the orphanage. In this picture Quistis and Seifer were holding hands smiling, Seifer was holding a red flower and Quistis was holding a blue one. Quistis smiled thinking back to the day that picture was taken.  
  
Flashback  
  
In the flower fields a cool breeze was blowing, and in the middle of this field sat a boy with tears staining his little face. No one knew he was out here but he knew if his only friend wanted to find him she would go out there first, because that was the place where they said they would stay friends forever. The boy looked up with red-coiled eyes to see his friend running towards him. The boy stood up and turned around so she would not see him cry. The girl hugged him from behind. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you." The boy turned around and pushed her away from him. The girl fell to the ground and started crying. "Why you do that? You never hurt me!"  
  
The little boy was getting angry. "Well you hurting me!" he sat down beside his friend and pointed to his tear filled eyes. "You see? I cry coz you hurt me Quisty!"  
  
"But.but how I hurt you?" asked Quisty.  
  
The boy stood back up, "You leave! We promised that we stay together."  
  
Little Quisty got up and hugged the boy again. "But Matron said I have to go. I know it not fair. But." Quisty sat down taking the little boy with her, the boy turned to face her. "I know we will see each other again."  
  
"Fine!" said the boy and picked a light blue flower and gave it to her. "But when we are old, you can be my wife and we have kids, but no like cry- baby Zell.k?"  
  
The girl smiled and took the flower. "K!" Quisty stood up and ran over to another lot of flowers and picked a red one. She ran back to the boy and gave it to him. "Keep this flower, it can remind us of new promise." The boy smiled. "I like it when you smile Seify."  
  
End flashback  
  
Quistis smiled and walked over to the table in the middle of the room. She had always wondered why she always bought the blue flowers and always had a red one in the middle of them. I wonder if he remembers. Oh well it doesn't matter if he doesn't. Hay that a point! What happen to. There as a knock at the door that surprised Quistis. "It's open!" she called. The door opened and Seifer entered with his famous smirk on his face. "What is that smirk for?"  
  
Seifer laughed and sat down, "Well I never thought I would prove you wrong Instructor."  
  
"Well there's a first for everything, and I'm not you Instructor anymore." Quistis sat down and placed an ashtray on the table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Seifer had a bewildered look on his face. * Since when did she smoke? * Quistis laughed and light one of the cigarettes. "If your wondering I started smoking when I was 16." She got up and opened her window, then sat back down. "You can have one if you want. And don't say you don't smoke because I have court you smoking in the Training Centre with Squall after you finished fighting."  
  
Seifer laughed, lends forward and got a cigarette and lit it. He sat back and looked at the flowers. *Why the hell has she got one red flower in with fuck knows how many blue flower's?* Seifer looked to Quistis who was looking to the photo wall. "Quistis?" Quistis turned to Seifer and smiled. Seifer looked back to the flowers. "Why have you only got one red flower?"  
  
Quistis looked down at the ashtray. Quistis took one last drag of the cigarette and then put it out. "Well it goes back to the orphanage." Seifer and Quistis talked for hours about the orphanage and Quistis told Seifer what the promise was, Seifer just laughed.  
  
Once they had finished talking about the promise it was eight o'clock at night and never noticed. "Hay you think you the only one who's been shot down a few time? Believe it or not but so I have I."  
  
Quistis sat up and looked at him. "Since when has the great-sex-god Seifer Almasy been denied what he wants?"  
  
Seifer laughed and kissed Quistis on the forehead and got up, bring Quistis with him. He took her to the picture wall. He pointed to a photo of Quistis and the black haired girl sitting next to each other in their SeeD uniforms. "Do you remember her?"  
  
Quistis looked, "How could I forget. We were very close friends." Quistis smiled. "Me, you and Crystal. We were always together."  
  
"Yeah well. I thought I was in love with her!" Quistis looked at Seifer. Seifer smiled, I asked her out and she said no."  
  
Quistis looked back at the photo, "I remember." Seifer looked to her in shock, "She said that she said no. She said that she knew that you were in love with some one else."  
  
Quistis looked to Seifer and smiled, "Well I guess she was right." Seifer turned and walked back to the table and sat down. "I could never understand her, she seemed to always know what we were thinking and feeling. It really freaked me out."  
  
Quistis sat down next to Seifer, "What do you think she saw in you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you said she knew what we were thinking and feeling, so what do you think she saw in you feelings?"  
  
Seifer looked at the flowers and fingered one of them, "Well I don't know, but I did have very small feelings for you back then. Maybe she saw that, I don't know." Seifer looked to the window. "After she felt you became an Instructor and that's when I finally figured out that I did indeed loved you." He chuckled, "I know I'm slow, but Hyne it took me two years to figured things out."  
  
Quistis looked down at the floor, "Tell me, what do you see in me?"  
  
Seifer got up and walked to the window, "I don't know. it's hard to explain! I guess I like everything about you."  
  
"Well then what you mostly like about me?"  
  
Seifer smirked, "That almost like the last question." He took a moment to think. "I .I really don't know what I like about you more than anything, but if I had to choose I guess it would have to be. you determination."  
  
"My determination?"  
  
"Yeah!" he sat down on her bed. "You're always so determined to do this right, never like it when you get things wrong. And if you do something wrong you try to set things right, to the way you want it."  
  
Quistis walked over to Seifer and kissed him on the check. "What was that for?"  
  
"For telling me the truth." Quistis smiled and sat down next to him. "I have to admit that I like you for the same reason."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well you know when everyone found out that I had a crush on Squall?" Seifer nodded. "Well I also started to like you at that time. You always seemed to be trying to get a reaction out of Squall and also you kept on trying to pass you exam. You where determined to do the things you wanted to do, even if it meant being in the wrong, and that's something I could never do."  
  
Seifer got up, "Well I guess we like things in each other that seem to be the same thing." Quistis nodded. "Well it quite late, I'm going to bed." Seifer walked over to the door, but before he walked out he turned around and said "Goodnight Quisty." 


	7. old friend

Chapter Seven  
  
It was quiet in the Garden as a young women walked though. Her footsteps were silent and her dark knee length hair flowing in the wind as she walks. She enters the elevator and pushed the button for the 3rd floor. As the elevator went up her dark eyes wondered around the silent Garden, and the only words that left her pale lips were too silent to hear even for her. The elevator stop and she stepped out. She walked over to the desk to find no one there, she looked to the clock on the wall, it was too early for anyone to be up and about at the moment. She took a seat on the coach, put down her bag and sat there waiting for anyone to appear.  
  
* * *  
  
In the dormitory's room 77b, laid the headmaster and his wife. It was too early for the strong headmaster to wake. The phone started to ring and Rinoa sat up. She answered to phone. "Hello!" she said in a sleep voice.  
  
"Ah hello Rinoa, is Squall awake?"  
  
Rinoa looked to her husband and said, "He is now!" she placed the phone in Squall's hand, "It Cid for you." Then she went back to sleep.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Yes Hello Squall. Sorry for waking you, I just thought I would ring you to tell you that I have arranged for a new Instructor to go to the Garden, she should be there by now. I want her to be cared for very well. After all she is my daughter."  
  
"Your daughter! You.you have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes.! Oh that's right you wasn't there when she was in study, you was in Galbadia when she was here, then there was that student swap and you two swapped with each other. Ask Quistis or Seifer if he's still, there to look after her they know her."  
  
"Ookay!"  
  
"Right now I've got to get going, Goodbye Squall."  
  
"Goodbye." The phone went died and Squall got out of bed. "Rinoa are you awake?" He smiled, "Guess not." Squall got changed and walked out of the room and made his way up to his office. As he exited the elevator he looked around for anyone but only found Xu. Hw walked over to her desk and asked, "Xu have you seen a girl around here? Cid just called me about her."  
  
Xu looked up, "Yes I have headmaster. She's waiting in your office for you."  
  
"Well that's okay then." Squall got to his office door, "Oh call Seifer and Quistis and tell them I would like to see them know."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
* * *  
  
The Garden had awoken and people of all ages were running around trying to get ready for to day class or duties. People were lining up to use the elevator, as was Seifer. There he stood waiting to up to see what the headmaster wanted him for, when someone pushed him from behind. Seifer turned ready to shout, but he didn't, he couldn't. Someone had placed his or her hand over his mouth. Seifer looked to his left and found Quistis. She was smiling. She removed her hand and stepped forward, "Alright that's enough. Now line up nicely and calm down." She turned back round to face Seifer. "It quite easy to get these lot to shut up with out shouting."  
  
Seifer smiled and turned back round and stepped into the elevator and press the button for the 3rd floor. Quistis steeped in after and looked at what button he pressed, "In trouble again?" she asked as the doors closed.  
  
"Not that I know of. I just got a call from that bitch Xu this morning saying that the head wants to see me, about some new Instructor. What about you?"  
  
Quistis looked out the lift window down at the Garden, "Here for the same. But this new Instructor is taking over mine or Rinny's job."  
  
"Well let's hope it's Rinoa's job she take over then. We don't want you being bored now do we!" Quistis laughed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Quistis laughed even harder. "It's just what you said I fine it funny." Quistis stopped talking to calm down, she then looked to Seifer how looked angry. "It just that I do fined the job boring, I don't know why I just do. And I don't mind if this new Instructor is here to take over my job."  
  
"Fair enough." Seifer looked down at the floor, "I forgot to ask you something last night." Quistis looked to Seifer waiting for him to continue. "I was going to ask you if you would. shit for get it, never mind!"  
  
"Oh come on, what is it?" the doors opened, "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."  
  
Seifer smiled, he like it when Quistis showed her determination, and this time she was determine to fine out the truth. "Fine. I was going to ask you if you would like to. go. out with me. this Friday?" he asked never taking his eyes off the floor.  
  
Quistis smiled, "Well you have changed Seifer. You being shy while asking a girl out on a date." She walked out the elevator with Seifer right behind her. She waved to Xu and said, "Squall said he wanted to see us!"  
  
"Yes hang on, I'll see if he's ready."  
  
Xu walked off and Quistis turned to find Seifer sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat next to him and smiled, "I would love to go out with you this Friday Seifer."  
  
"What, and here's me thinking you wasn't going to answer me!" they both laughed, "So what time should I come get you?"  
  
"When ever you like!" Seifer was slowly leaning in to kiss Quistis, when the office door flow open. Seifer turned away very quickly. "Xu!"  
  
Xu looked very angry, "The headmaster will see you now." Seifer and Quistis got up and started to walk into the office. Xu pulled Quistis back, "I'm very sorry Quistis."  
  
Quistis smiled, she knew what Xu was on about, "I'm not." Quistis walked in and stood next to Seifer. She saw a black haired woman sitting in front of Squall desk.  
  
Squall stood up and looked to the new arrivals, "Quistis I'm sorry that I have to be the one to inform you that you will no longer be an Instructor." Quistis didn't move she just nodded her head.  
  
Seifer had been standing still of so long now, well long enough for him anyway. "Why the god-dame-hell am I here?"  
  
Quistis looked down at the floor trying to hide her laugher, Squall on the over hand was not impressed. Squall was about o speck when he heard quite laugher come from the new Instructor. Every one looked to her, "It seems that Seifer hasn't change a bit." The woman stood up and turned around, Quistis and Seifer stood in shock. "It's good to see you two again."  
  
Quistis could have sworn she was dreaming, what with Seifer asking her out and now this. Seifer on the over hand had his mouth wide open. It was Squall turn to control his laugher. Quistis came out of her shock, "Crystal? Is that really you?"  
  
Crystal place her hands on her hips, "In the flesh." She laughed and walked over to Quistis and hugged her. "God how have you been girl?"  
  
Quistis laughed, "I've been fine, what about you?" Quistis looked to Seifer. "Would you close you mouth and say hello."  
  
Seifer shock his head, "I. I just can't believe it." Crystal smiled. "We were only talking about you yesterday! And now you're here.?"  
  
Crystal laughed, "Well all I can say is that I hope it was nice things about me!" she hugged Seifer. "Now come on Seifer tell me, how the bloody hell have you been?"  
  
"Fine, yeah I've been great." Seifer smirked. "But tell me, why the fuck is a hot looking girl like you doing in a shit hole like Balamb Garden?"  
  
"Well I'm here to do the Instructor job, and I wanted to see all my pixie friends!" all three laughed. "Now tell me is there anyone around this place that I should be careful of?"  
  
Quistis looked to Seifer and shock her head , "Well there is this one guy. He's quite most of the time but you have to watch out when he talks, it means he angry."  
  
"I'm standing right here Seifer!"  
  
All three looked to Squall, Crystal burst into laugher. "Well tell me Seifer how has you gunblade training been going?"  
  
"Really well. What about you, last time I knew I had beaten you in a training battle."  
  
"Well I haven't been training recently, but now that I'm back here I think I could have some time to catch up with you Seifer."  
  
"As much as I love to see that Seifer really does have friends, I do think you should get her to class." Said Squall. Once that was said all three left the room laughing and talking about old times. 


	8. night out

Chapter eight  
  
It was the end of the day and no one was in any of the classrooms, except for two people, Seifer and Crystal.  
  
"Come on no more putting it off have you found out who you really love, or are you still thinking?" Seifer looked down at the floor. "What? What wrong?"  
  
Seifer shock his head, "Nothing wrong! I have know whom I love and I have told her, it just." he got up and walked to the back of the classroom and looked out the window. "I don't know. I've asked her out on a date, but I don't know how to show her that I really mean what I say."  
  
Crystal walked over to Seifer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well if you want my advice I think you should just be yourself, she'll like you more for that." She walked back to the desk and picked up her things, "But I already think that Quistis knows how you feel about her."  
  
Seifer turned and looked at Crystal in surprise, "What you didn't think I knew?" she smiled. "I knew all along that you liked Quisty. Look take her out and then walk her back to her room, I promise she like you more for also being a gentleman." Crystal walked out leaving Seifer on his own. *What the hell is she on about! Never could understand her. Oh well best get some sleep, big day tomorrow. *  
  
* * *  
  
The morning was bright, as was the afternoon; the night on the over hand was wet. It had been raining since six o'clock. Quistis had been sitting in her room waiting for Seifer to come and get her. There was a knock at the door, Quistis got up and opened the door. There stood Seifer in a black shirt and his black leather trousers with his black boots. A short black leather jacket replaced his grey trench coat. He smirked when he was Quistis. "Well doesn't someone look nice in black."  
  
"Why thank you." Quistis was wearing a short knee length black dress with a blood red belt rapt round her wasted. "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"I always look good." He chuckled, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get my coat." Quistis walked back into her room and picked up her long black trench coat and walked out, locking her door. She and Seifer walked to the car park and got in Seifer new sliver Mazda soft-top. "Well I see that they gave you a car."  
  
Seifer smiled and turned the engine; "Yeah, Cid and Matron sent me it I got it yesterday when Cristy arrived."  
  
"Oh I see." Quistis looked out the window and watched the water run down the window. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Quistis smirked, "Well I just want to know if I should have brought my weapon or not just encase you or some other guy might attack me!" Seifer laughed. "Come on just tell me where we're going."  
  
Seifer shook his head, "Sorry Quisty it's a surprise, and beside I never leave the garden with out my gunblade. So your safe with me." Seifer stopped the car and got out. The rain was still coming down hard. Quistis got out and straight away put her coat on. Seifer ran round to the over side of the car and grab Quistis hand and pulled her into the pub.  
  
"Hay I can walk on my own!" Quistis shouted. Once inside Seifer want to the bar and pointed to the table in the corner. Quistis took the hint and sat there and waited for Seifer.   
  
"You okay? You've gone white!" Seifer said as he place to two alcoholic drinks on the table.  
  
Quistis looked up and smiled, "Yes I'm fine!" Seifer sat down next to her and started dinking his drink. "I hope your only have one! Because I am not getting in that car if you plan on drinking all night!"  
  
Seifer put his hands up, "Okay.okay! It the only drink I'm having to night.well the alcoholic drink anyway!" *God what dose she thinks I am, stupid? I would never put her life in danger. And I would not like to have a re-make of Fujin's and Rajin's deaths, god watching your friends die because of you drinking but watching the one you love now that would kill me! * For the rest of the night Seifer and Quistis just sat and talked about what had happened the two years Seifer was away.  
  
* * *  
  
It was passed midnight when Quistis and Seifer got back to the Garden. Quistis was drunk and Seifer had taken her back to her room. He sat Quistis down on her bed and took her shoes off. Quistis sat up very quickly, so quick that Seifer didn't have enough time to move. There lips met. Quistis pulled away quickly and looked at Seifer, and Seifer looked at Quistis. He slowly laid her down on the bed and they kissed again, this time even deeper then the last one. Quistis responded as her spinning head and heated body took control. Her hands travelled around his back, giving him soft touches. Seifer lips left hers to trace down her body with kisses.  
  
Quistis was enjoying the feeling very much, she couldn't resist the rush it gave her. The way Seifer nibbled on her earlobe and traced his tongue down her neck, everything was filled with heat. His mouth travelled further down he found one of her breasts, and he brought one of his hands to the other one. Quistis couldn't keep herself from moaning, in her own way telling him how good it was making her feel.  
  
Seifer know what he was doing and smiled. It wasn't as if he head never done this before, but this still felt different to him. * She feel's so perfect in my arms. Her curves are as fine as is a maestro carved her. Her skin is so smooth and creamy, her breasts are so firm and yet so soft.* Seifer made his way down to her womanhood, Quistis gasped for air when he started flicking his tongue on the most sensitive part a woman could have. Quistis fluid was starting to flow. * God I love her taste, it so sweet. * Not being able to take the torturing delight any more, she exploded for the first time in her life. She garbs a fist full of Seifer hair and he brought his lips to her so she could taste herself.  
  
Seifer wasn't finished yet. As he let Quistis calm down a little bit he kept on rubbing his manhood against her sensitive spot. When he was sure Quistis was ready, he looked to her telling her he needed to get inside. Quistis didn't say anything, she just kept on moaning. Seifer started to dive inside. "AAAAAAGGHHH!!" Quistis screamed as an unbelievable pain hit her.  
  
*Holy Hyne! * Seifer realized. He felt that he had broken trough a barrier inside her. *Dammit! She's a virgin! * He stopped. He had done it with a virgin before, but this was Quistis! A train of guilty and worried thoughts starting to cross his mind. *Huh?? Is Quistis kissing me? * It seemed Quistis was distracting herself for the pain by kissing Seifer, and she didn't even shed a tear. It just proved what a strong girl Quistis was. Although tears were starting to form on her eyes, it never fell. Her pain was slowly disappearing, "It's okay." She whispered.  
  
Seifer smiled and carefully stared moving again, slowly at first, making sure that she was going to feel the pleasure that he could feel already. When she began to moan a bit more Seifer increased the speed. Seifer went faster and faster with every moan, and her moans grow louder with every thrust. Little droplets of sweat started to form on their skins.  
  
It was more then wonderful, it was indescribable! Seifer didn't know how much longer he could carry on before he would climax. He was really close to coming. Seifer knew that he should pull out before he comes, but then Quistis came. she was screaming, and she squeezed so tight while she was in her climax, that. *Oh, Hyne! * "QUISTIS!!" Seifer screamed. *Shit! * Her sudden tightness had triggered Seifer to come before he could pull himself out.  
  
Slowly he pulled out and lay beside Quistis. He looked to Quistis she was panting out of exhaustion; he was to. Quistis was looking at Seifer; she laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, "Nothing." She cuddled up to Seifer. "I just thought I'd tell you I'm not drank! Well not any more." Seifer lay down on his back and drew Quistis to him. Quistis looked up at him, "Well aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Seifer smirked; "Yes!" he looked down at Quistis. "Thank Hyne for second chances!" they both laughed and fell in to a deep sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
